The Pride Land Games (Part 1-5)
The Pride Land Games '''is the Second episode of Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands. Synopsis The Pride Land Games are back, and team outlands are more determined then ever on beating team pride lands this year. Transcript Part 1: The Running and Flying Relay Race (At Urembo meadows, the lion guard was relaxing after a long day of hard work. When Nguruma and Amira came rushing towards them) -Nguruma: I hope you guys are ready for the big day tomorrow -Kion: What big day? -Amira: Tomorrow is the pride land Games -Besthe: The Pride Land Games? -Amira: Yeah, the pride land games are an annul event that happens every rainy season. All the animals form different places come together to compete -Nguruma: And this year you guys are representing team Pride lands -Fuli: Cool -Amira: The game will consist of five events: "The running and flying relay race", "Cave Maze", "The ultimate Smack Down", "Back Lands Triathlon", and finally the "swimming competition". If i was you i training for the games because i heard that this year the competition is though. -Bunga: Don't worry Amira, We can take 'em (Meanwhile in the outlands, shinuni was about to tell Janja about the games this year) -Shinuni: Hey Janja are you going to participate in the pride land games this year? -Janja: Why should I participate this year? Team Pride Lands wins every Event, like they always do. -Nne: Who knows Janja, maybe team Outlands will beat team pride lands this year -Tano: Yeah! -Janja: I guess your right.This year team Outlands is going to win. And i know some guys that can help me. (A couple of hours later Janja had brought Kiburi, Reirei and Mfano to his den) -Kiburi: There better be a good reason you brought us here. -Reirei: Kiburi's right, some of us have better thing to do -Janja: Well sense today is the pride ls the pride lands games. I was wondering if you guys would want to help me represent Team outlands this year. -Mfano: So,let me get this straight you made us, stop what we were doing to come here to your den.Just so you can asks us to join some stupid advent in the pride lands?! -Janja: It's not a stupid event, Mfano! this event will finally show everyone that they should show us, Outlands some respect -Reirei: Well, it would be nice if the pride landers finally showed us some respect around here. I'm in! -Kiburi: I'm In -Mfano: (Sighs) I guess i'm in too -Janja: Great! We'll finally show the Pride Landers who they are dealing with. Come on, let's practice for the games tomorrow. (The next day was the pride lands games. And all the teams walked to Mizimu Grove, Where they saw a crowed of animals from the pride lands, out lands and many other areas gathered to watch the games. Simba, Nala and the other members of Simba's Pride sat on a large sloping rock at the end of the grove.) -Simba: Greetings all animals, we welcome you all to the pride lands Games! (All the animals Cheered) -Nala: Let's Meet are teames for this years games. First up,representing Team Pride Lands is Beshte, Ono, Bunga, Fuli, and of course Kion. Next up, representing Team Back Lands is Moyo, Jabari, Kasi, Angalifu and Jayei. Representing Team South Lands is Ajia, Tiifu, Zuri, Mari and Tipilire. Representing Team Night Pride is Rani, Jivin, Maya, Onyeka and Sirisa. And finally representing team Outlands is Janja, Kiburi, Reirei, Mfano and Mzingo. (Everyone Beings to Cheer) -Simba: The first event is the Running and Flying Relay Race. The fastest Member of each team will run from Mizimu grove all way to Broken Rock in the Out Lands where the flying members of the teams will be waiting once the runners tap there teammate the flyers will fly back here and the first to make it back will be the winner. And just in case any of you trys to cheat doing this or any of the events we have Hafsa and her Clan as the referees for the games. -Kion: Fuli, Ono are you guys ready? -Fuli: I'm so ready for this. -Ono:Yup, We've been training for this since yesterday -Kasi: Are you sure about that, fuli? You have to remember that your going up against the fastest in the Back Lands, I'm going to be running so fast that the rest of you will be eating my dust. -Fuli: No way Kasi! You'll be eating my Dust! -Kasi: Cheetah! -Fuli: Cape Dog! (Kasi and Fuli beings to attack each other but Sarabi Intervene and separated the two) ''More Coming Soon''' Part 2: Cave Maze ''Coming Soon Part 3: The Ultimate Smack Down Coming Soon Part 4: Back Lands Triathlon Coming Soon Part 5: Swimming Competition Coming Soon Characters * Pride Landers ** Kion ** Fuli ** Beshte ** Ono ** Bunga ** Simba ** Kiara ** Kovu ** Nala ** Sarabi ** Timon (silent cameo) ** Bupu (silent cameo) ** Pumbaa (silent cameo) ** Rafiki ** Zazu ** Nguruma ** Hafsa ** Jasiri ** Mahuluti (silent cameo) ** Thamani (silent cameo) ** Mansa (silent cameo) ** Nyota (silent cameo) ** Kaka (silent cameo) ** Haraka ** Madoa ** Wema (silent cameo) ** Tunu (silent cameo) ** Safiri (silent cameo) ** Amira ** Sarafina ** Shauri ** Mlinzi ** Mdalasini ** Cheza * Outlanders ** Janja ** Reirei ** Kiburi ** Mfano ** Mzingo ** Shupavu (silent cameo) ** Cheezi ** Chungu ** Shinuni ** Shinda (silent cameo) * Back Landers ** Makucha (silent cameo) ** Za kale (silent cameo) ** Moyo ** Jabari ** Kasi ** Angalifu ** Jayei * Night Pride ** Rani ** Jivin ** Maya ** Onyeka ** Sirisa * Southlanders ** Mari (debut) ** Gasira (debut) ** Ajia (debut) ** Zuri (debut) ** Tiifu (debut) ** Kali (debut) ** Tipilire (silent debut) Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction